An Unlikely Hookup (Collaboration with TheLimeManager1)
by CatandKaraForever
Summary: Ezra is seduced by a woman of the Dark Side when captured. When the woman in question renounces the Dark Side, they fall in love. Heavy Ezra/The Seventh Sister smut. Eventual Ezra/Seventh Sister romance. Collaboration with TheLimeManager1
1. Chapter 1

**Unlikely Hookup**

 **Fandom: Star Wars Rebels**

 **Rating: M**

"As pretty as you are," the Seventh Sister said.

She removed her shirt, kissing Ezra on the mouth. Despite the...wrongness of the situation, he was strangely turned on by the kiss. She removed his jacket and shirt, then unhooked his pants. His cock sprang erect, and she stripped the rest of the way before taking his cock in her mouth. She began to suck him off, flicking his tip with her tongue. He moaned softly as she sucked him off. He felt himself growing more and more aroused, and after about a minute he cummed, shooting his warm seed into the woman's mouth. She flicked his head again and he grew hard again. She laid on her back, allowing him entrance. He pushed himself into her tight green pussy, causing the woman to let out a low moan. He began to fuck her, slamming his thick cock into her over and over again. Soon she cummed with a scream. Her scream of pleasure brought Ezra to orgasm and he cummed, shooting his seed into her as he attempted to pull out. She did an erotic dance that brought him to hardness again, and then laid on her hands and allowed him entrance again. He pushed himself into her tight asshole, his cock hardening the rest of the way, and began to fuck her again, playing with her breasts as he did. Soon he cummed again, shooting his seed into her asshole. He pulled out, and she took him in her mouth again and gave him yet another blowjob. This time when he cummed, he shot himself onto her face rather than into her mouth. Sabine and the Fifth Brother entered, and stared.  
"What the hell?"

"Sabine, I..."

"You shut up," the fifth brother said, glaring at Sabine, "What the hell is wrong with you, Seventh Sister? Come on, prisoner, we're leaving."  
The fifth brother hauled Sabine off as the Seventh Sister and Ezra just stood staring after them.


	2. Chapter 2

**An Unlikely Hookup**

 **Fandom: Star Wars Rebels**

 **Rating: M**

Ezra watched sadly as the Fifth Brother and Sabine left.  
"Thank you for giving me the opportunity to join the crew," the Seventh Sister said.

"At first, they're not gonna trust you," Ezra said, "You WERE an Inquisitor. After this they might not even trust ME. But for some reason, I trust you, and if this trust is misplaced, I'll take the blame for it."  
As Ezra spoke, the Seventh Sister dressed, as did Ezra.

"We should get out of here, meet up with your people."  
"Right, let's go," Ezra said, and they ran out.

As they ran through the medical station, they bumped into the Fifth Brother. Ezra ignited his lightsaber, and the Seventh Sister ignited hers, nodding at Ezra.  
"Ready?"  
Ezra prepared to attack, as did the woman. He lunged, swinging his blade at the gray skinned alien.

The Inquisitor danced backwards, parrying Ezra's blade and narrowly evading the Seventh Sister's attack. The Fifth Brother returned the attack, sweeping his blade towards Ezra, who side stepped, allowing the Seventh Sister to attack. The Seventh Sister disarmed her former ally, preparing to sever his head with her blade. He knocked them both down with the Force and retreated. As the two got to their feet, the Fifth Brother ran out of sight.

* * *

Sabine crawled through the ventilation to Zeb, who was still stuck.  
"Two Inquisitors captured Ezra."  
"We should alert Kanan," the Lasat said.  
"I don't think that's a good idea, Zeb," Sabine said, thinking it for two reasons.

She didn't entirely trust Ezra to still be on their side after the scene she had caught Ezra and the Seventh Sister in, not that she was going to mention it to Zeb, but she had another reason.  
"Sending a signal could compromise the fleet," she pointed out.

"We have no choice but to save him ourselves," Zeb said.  
"Right."

* * *

Ezra and Sabine walked into the hangar, accompanied by the Inquisitor and the former Inquisitor, spotting Zeb parked in the _Phantom_ above. The ship dropped from the ceiling. The Fifth Brother's probe droid spotted Zeb as well, and a ruckus occurred. In the ruckus, Ezra and Sabine slipped out of the Inquisitors' grasps, and ran onboard. The two dark siders grasped the ship, trapping the rebels. The Seventh Sister slipped closer to the ship, carefully. Just before Zeb could jerk the ship out and fly away, she sprang, landing onboard the ship. Zeb looked back at the commotion and swore. He reached for his weapon, but Ezra stopped him.  
"She's on our side now, Zeb. Do you trust me? I trust her. If my trust is misplaced, I'll take the blame."  
"Ok, I guess. Let's go."

They docked with the _Ghost_.


	3. Chapter 3

**An Unlikely Hookup**

 **Fandom: Star Wars Rebels**

 **Rating: M**

Kanan sensed something, a strange presence, as the _Phantom_ docked. He walked out to greet them, hand on the hilt of his lightsaber. When he saw the Seventh Sister exit the ship behind Ezra, Sabine and Zeb, he attacked, swinging his lightsaber at the former Inquisitor. Ezra, however, blocked with his own saber.

"What is she doing here?"  
"Kanan. We're ok, she's on our side," Ezra said, putting his hands out.  
"What? She's an Inquisitor!"  
"She's agreed to renounce the Dark Side, and I trust in her word."  
 _Though I don't know why,_ Ezra thought as he spoke.

"You really do, don't you? Fine. If Ezra trusts you, you can stay, though we'll be watching you closely. What's your name?"  
The Seventh Sister hesitated.  
"Daisy. My name's Daisy."  
"What happened up there?"  
"I caught Ezra having sex with her," Sabine said reluctantly, "when I was a prisoner of the Fifth Brother. Later when we were trying to escape, she and Ezra bumped into the Fifth Brother, but I wasn't there at the time. Apparently the Fifth Brother tried to kill Ezra and she protected Ezra, even engaging in combat with the Fifth Brother. When we came to get on the _Phantom_ , she and the Fifth Brother both held the ship, but then she released it and came onboard."  
Ezra nodded, still amazed that the Seventh's Sister's name was Daisy.

"I see. Well, I'm Kanan. Kanan Jarrus," Kanan said, extending a hand to Daisy, who took it.  
"Sabine Wren," Sabine said warily, with jealousy on her face.

"Zeb Orrelios."  
Hera walked in.  
"What is going on in here? Wait, isn't she an Inquisitor?"  
"Former Inquisitor," Ezra and Daisy said at the same time, "she's renounced the Dark Side."

"We think," Sabine added.

Hera sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.  
"This is a really bad idea," she said, "how did this come to happen?"  
"Daisy and I had sex on the station," Ezra admitted, "after that, she decided to renounce the Dark Side, and try to join us."  
"Daisy? Her name is Daisy?"  
"I know it's odd, but yes, it is. Or so she says," Ezra said.


	4. Chapter 4

**An Unlikely Hookup**

 **Fandom: Star Wars Rebels**

 **Rating: M**

Ezra, Kanan and Daisy walked into the Lothal Jedi Temple.

"This is where we got my lightsaber crystal, Daisy," Ezra said, "we'd feel more comfortable if you were to use a blue lightsaber and new gear rather than your Inquisitor gear. We don't care if you use the same spinning handle, however."

"Ok."

* * *

Daisy activated her lightsaber in front of Kanan and Ezra, showing them the green and blue blades it now had to replace the original crimson.

"Better?"  
She cocked her head as she spoke.  
"Yes, thank you," Ezra said.

"I'm still not sure about her," Kanan whispered to Ezra as the three walked out.  
"I heard that, Jarrus," Daisy said coolly, "I understand, though. I get it. I was an Inquisitor, you're an ex-Jedi. Makes sense you'd be wary of me."

* * *

Ezra ducked under a blow from Daisy's lightsaber, which she had modified to have controllable power. It was set to training mode, so incredibly low power. The former Inquisitor was helping Kanan train Ezra. She was wearing a form fitting black jumpsuit of a similar design to Hera's flight suit. Sweat was accumulating on her pale green skin as she crossed blades with Ezra. He lunged in, aiming for her legs with his training blade. He almost connected, and the only reason he didn't was because she danced back slightly.  
"Not bad, Ezra," Daisy said as she returned with a lunging sweep from her blade.  
He parried, and delivered a forward sweep that sent her skittering back. She panted as she dodged. She spun as he flipped over her, but he touched down before she could turn the rest of the way, so he got a tantalizing look at her clothed ass. The look he got before she turned all the way gave him an erection that pressed uncomfortably against his pants. Daisy spotted it and smirked.  
"Like what you see?"  
She sidled up to him, leaning down to press her lips to his. He hardened some more, and she dropped to her knees, stripping him. She took his length in her mouth, flicking his head with her tongue. He groaned and she began to gently fondle his balls. Soon her blowjob brought him to orgasm and he stifled a moan as he cummed, shooting his seed into her mouth. She pushed him down, then began to grind herself on his crotch, bringing him to hardness again. She rose, stripping. She pushed herself down onto Ezra's cock as he began to play with her breasts. She pushed herself up and down on him and soon he cummed again, squirting his seed into her womb. She orgasmed as well, and then rose. She laid on her back and he approached, shoving his cock between her breasts. He hardened again and she took his tip in her mouth as she rolled her breasts onto his cock. Soon he cummed for the third time, his cum splashing onto Daisy's face and breasts.


	5. Chapter 5

**An Unlikely Hookup (Collaboration with TheLimeManager1)**

 **Fandom: Star Wars Rebels**

 **Rating: M**

Daisy cornered Ezra.

"We need to talk, Ezra."  
"Sure, what's up, Daisy?"

"I'm pregnant, Ezra," she said, crossing her arms.

Ezra suddenly felt nervous.

"I see. Congratulations," he said carefully, "do you want this baby?"  
"I haven't...Ezra, if I-we're-going to keep this baby, our relationship needs to be more than just sex to you," Daisy said, "if we keep the baby, it needs an entire family who will love it. It needs a father, and a mother, and preferably more family than that."

"Daisy. Let me tell you something," Ezra said quietly, "I've never admitted it because...honestly I didn't know what your feelings for me were, rather it was just sex, or if it was more than just sex to you...But I'm in love with you, Daisy, and I don't care that you're a former Inquisitor."  
"That's...the most romantic thing anyone's ever said to me. Actually, that's the ONLY romantic thing anyone's said to me, ever," she said, tears in her eyes, "Thank you, Ezra."  
She kissed him. When they broke apart, Ezra spoke again.

"If you're pregnant, we should confess that we're together," he said, and she nodded.

"Yes, you're right, Ezra."

"Do you want to do that now, Ezra? Or.."  
"We should do it now, yes," he said.

She kissed him again before slapping her legs.

"Alright. Let's do it."  
They walked into the common room. Fortunately everyone was already waiting.  
"Daisy and I have something to tell you."  
"We're together. It's more than just sex, we're actually dating. And I'm pregnant," Daisy said.

"You got her pregnant? I would think you'd be more careful than that," Kanan scolded.

"We're keeping the baby, Kanan," Daisy said, "whether you like it or not."  
"Fine, it might do Ezra some good to be a father. Might teach him to be more mature," Kanan said.

"Congrats, both of you," Zeb said, slapping Ezra on the back.

Everyone else just nodded.


End file.
